Something About Him
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Upon arriving at the cabin Clementine realizes something she didn't expect to happen. She has a crush and it just so happens to be on a certain machete wielder. One-sided crush. Clementine is eleven.


_**New one-shot. FINALLY. I was hoping to get this out sooner, but life happens.**_

 _ **Upon arriving at the cabin Clementine realizes something she didn't expect to happen. She has a crush and it just so happens to be on a certain machete wielder. One-sided crush. Clementine is eleven.**_

 _ **I guess this could be considered a prequel to my story First Kiss.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

When she was first scooped off the ground by him a million thoughts ran through her head. Fear coursed through her as she wondered if her two saviors had an ulterior motive, or if they just simply wanted to hurt her.

After Luke and Pete had introduced themselves Clementine felt a bit at ease. That was until Luke had practically thrown her from his arms, allowing her to tumble to the ground as he began panicking about the bite on her arm.

Luke's whole nice guy demeanor seemed to have changed in an instant.

After convincing them- well Pete- that the wound on her arm was caused by a dog, they agreed to bring her to their cabin to be looked at by their doctor.

Clementine figured that was better than being left to bleed out in the woods and she appreciated the fact that Pete wasn't willing to leave her to die.

They started towards the cabin that the men had mentioned.

Clementine was now walking, trying with much struggle to keep up as neither adult raised a finger to help her.

As she stumbled along she heard Pete ask if she was feeling alright.

Clementine was sure she looked like hell, so that was a stupid and unnecessary question. Regardless, she answered, "I'm fine... Just... tired."

"Well, you better be fine. 'Cause I ain't carryin' you anymore with that bite on your arm." Luke said.

Clementine wanted to give some kind of sharp remark, but she was so focused on keeping herself upright that she didn't bother.

Her vision blurred in front of her eyes, her arm throbbed painfully. The little girl wanted to cry, but she didn't. Not a tear fell from her eyes as she forced her little legs to take another step.

"You doing alright, kid?" Luke called back to her as walked.

"Y-Yeah... D-Don't worry about..." Her words stopped abruptly as she fell the ground quickly rushing up to meet her. Gravity was quickly pulling her down.

"Oh, shit..." Luke spoke, rushing towards her.

And then everything went black.

* * *

That night, after Clementine had been brought into the cabin Luke had asked her about her parents.

The girl was still upset that they had locked her in a shed and left her to die. Then some of the group had the nerve to get angry with her for taking supplies to stitch her own arm.

Luke had apologized and offered her food. It was nice to have some food after so long, she didn't know how long it was since she had a proper meal.

Clementine ended up telling how her parents left for vacation and never came back. She told him about Lee and the rest of her group.

That same night she awoke from a nightmare, one that left her in tears for the first time in so long.

Before she knew it she heard a voice ask if she was alright.

When she didn't answer she felt someone pull her into a hug. The child didn't fight the embrace. She poured her eyes out as Luke held her.

Once she calmed down Luke asked her what she had dreamed about. Clementine took a moment to respond.

"It's alright... You don't have to tell me." Luke said.

"No... It's okay..." Clementine said. "I... I had a dream about L-Lee... He...He turned and a-attacked me."

"Oh, Clem..." Luke pulled her closer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought it up."

"It's not your fault." Clementine said.

Luke sighed, "Want to go back to sleep?"

Clementine shook her head. "Can... Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Sure, kid." Luke said.

"Thank you."

Luke gave a nod. He held the child until she fell back to sleep. That was the start of a bond that would only grow stronger.

* * *

She didn't know what it was, but something about him drew her in. Maybe it was the way he had stood up for her when everyone wanted to toss her into the shed. Or maybe it was that kind smile he flashed her every so often.

No matter what the situation, Luke always came to her rescue. When the others would treat her poorly, he would step in and defend her. And if she ever needed help with anything he was always willing to lend a hand.

Luke really was a nice guy.

Clementine was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the door open or someone enter the room, until a familiar voice spoke.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

The child jumped. "I... Yeah. I'm fine."

"Thought you'd be asleep by now..."

Clementine shrugged in response. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking too much.

"Not tired?" Luke asked, taking a seat near the girl.

"Not really." Clementine said.

"I'm beat..." Luke groaned.

"Why don't you head to bed?" Clementine asked.

"I'm about to, had to get someone to tap me out for watch." Luke said.

"I can take watch too. I know not everyone trust me yet, but... I've done it before." Clementine said.

"Nah, you're just a kid..." Luke said. "Wouldn't want you to have to stay up all night."

"I can handle it. I'm not just a kid." Clementine replied.

"Okay, fine. You're not JUST a kid. You're a badass kid, but even badasses need their beauty sleep." Luke said.

Luke gave the girl a pat on the head and Clementine felt a strange heat fill her cheeks.

Clementine quickly averted her gaze, but Luke didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, kiddo. Time for bed." Luke urged.

Clementine, however didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Carlos said not to go up there. Sarah wanted me to hear a chapter of her book, and Carlos got mad that we were still up. He said I was keeping her awake and told me to sleep on the couch..." Clementine said.

"What? No way, its way too cold for you to sleep down here." Luke said.

"I'm fine with it... I don't want to make anyone mad at me..." Clementine said. "This is your home, not mine."

"It's just as much your home as it is ours." Luke said. "You're a part of this group now. And they need to accept that. I'm going to talk to Carlos in the morning."

Clementine quickly shook her head, "Please don't. He'll yell at me."

"No he won't. I won't let him." Luke said.

"Then he'll wait until you're not there. Just please don't say anything. It's okay..." Clementine said.

"It's not okay. They shouldn't be treating you like this." Luke said.

"I don't mind."

"Well, I do." Luke said. "They really need to grow up."

Clementine let out a sigh, not giving a response.

Luke was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"Thank you..." Clementine said.

"But I'm not letting you sleep down here in the cold." Luke said. "You don't even have a blanket. The hell is wrong with him..."

Clementine frowned, "I'm okay. Really."

Luke shook his head, "Come on."

"Where?" Clementine questioned.

"We're going to my room. You can have the bed." Luke said.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll take the floor." Luke said.

"W-What? No. I can't put you out of your own bed." Clementine said.

"You're not." Luke pulled the child to her feet. "I'm letting you have the bed tonight."

Clementine didn't have the chance to protest before Luke was leading her to his room.

Once they arrived at the bedroom, Clementine hesitated to take the bed. She didn't feel right with making Luke sleep on the floor.

With his constant urging she finally agreed to sleep in the bed, on one condition. "You have to sleep in the bed too."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

Clementine gave a nod. "There's enough room. I don't want you to sleep on the floor. Come on..."

"Alright, kiddo. I guess this is the only way to get around your stubbornness." Luke said.

With that, the two got into the bed.

Luke's bed was comfortable, it was a pleasant change after spending day after day sleeping on the cold, hard, and sometimes wet ground.

"Goodnight..." The child mumbled.

"Night, kid." Luke said back.

And before long, the young girl had fallen asleep.

* * *

After being at the cabin for a few days, Clementine was starting to feel more comfortable.

Carlos and Rebecca had finally started to ease up on her, although she felt like Luke had something to do with that.

Luke was always so kind to her. He helped her whenever she needed help, and wouldn't hesitate to defend her if need be.

Clementine was glad that he and Pete had found her. She still wanted to find Christa, she only hoped the woman was okay.

Her stay at the cabin so far had its ups and downs, but Clementine was sure if Christa was here she would like Luke as much as Clementine did.

She didn't know what it was, but something about him drew her in. Maybe it was the way he stood up for her when everyone else wanted to toss her into the shed. Maybe it was that kind smile he would flash her every so often.

It only took her a few days to realize something wasn't right. She felt nervous everytime she was around him, her heart would pound, and her words got stuck in her throat.

She didn't understand what it was at first, but as time progressed she slowly became aware that there was a name for what she was going through. Most people called it a crush.

Upon realizing that Clementine's cheeks had flushed so much that Sarah thought her friend was sick.

Clementine didn't know what to do. She shouldn't have a crush. Especially NOT on Luke!

"Clem, are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been strange today..." Sarah said.

"W-What?" Clementine stammered, looking to the teen.

"Your face is really red. Should I get my dad?" Sarah asked, looking worried.

"N-No!" Clementine exclaimed. "No. I'm fine."

"If you say so..." Sarah said.

"Y-Yeah.." Clementine said before sighing. "Have you... Have you ever liked someone before?"

"Of course. I like a lot of people." Sarah said.

Clementine shook her head. "I... I mean like-like..."

"Like-like? Like a crush?" Sarah asked.

Clementine blushed more, but nodded.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Sarah asked curiously.

"N-Nobody!" Clementine quickly said. "I... I was just wondering..."

Sarah wasn't buying that. "It's Luke, isn't it?"

Clementine's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"It's him, isn't it?" Sarah asked.

"How... How did you know? Am I that obvious?" Clementine sounded a bit worried.

"Nah. I didn't even know you had a crush until you mentioned it." Sarah reassured.

"How did you figure it was Luke?" Clementine asked.

"You spend a lot of time with him. Plus I figured it's not Nick since he's kind of a hot head, Alvin's married and... old... And Pete and my Dad are pretty old too... I doubt you'd have a crush on any of them." Sarah said.

"So... what should I do?" Clementine asked.

"Maybe you should try to get closer to him. You know, get to know him more. And maybe one day you can tell him how you feel." Sarah shrugged.

Clementine gave a small frown. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't think I'm ready for that yet..."

"You don't have to tell him anytime soon. You guys should just be friends now." Sarah said.

"I guess you're right..." Clementine said.

* * *

Clementine spent the next day pondering Sarah's words.

As she, Pete, and Nick headed to the river, Clementine debated on if she should tell Luke about her feelings. She was even more nervous than before. What if he got angry? What if he never talked to her again?

The child was yanked from her thoughts by the horrific scene at the riverbed.

She wondered who would do something so horrible, so brutal. Then Nick mentioned Carver.

Clementine frowned, she still knew little to nothing about "Carver" and asking who he was only got her the silent treatment from Nick and Pete.

She decided that maybe she should ask Luke. Surely he would tell her.

* * *

When she returned to the cabin and heard that Luke and Alvin had gone out searching for them, Clementine felt her heart drop. It bothered her that if anything happened she would now feel that blood on her hands and if one thing were certain it was that she didn't want to carry that burden. She had enough that kept her awake at night.

Clementine wanted to say something when Rebecca decided that she and Carlos should go search for them. The child just didn't understand why they thought leaving to look for two missing people, who just happened to go missing while searching for two other missing people was a good idea.

It didn't make much sense to her, but regardless Clementine agreed to keep Sarah occupied while the adults were out.

The eleven year old just hoped everyone would be okay, especially after what happened to Pete...

The young girl was anxious from the time Carlos and Rebecca left and stayed that way as she headed upstairs.

She did her best to keep her nerves from showing for Sarah's sake. She tried even harder to stay brave when she and Sarah noticed a stranger creeping around outside the house.

Clementine wondered if the man could possibly be the Carver guy they kept talking about.

Before she had the chance to lock the door, the man had forced his way into the house and started giving himself a personal tour.

The man made it clear that he knew Luke and the others, Clementine was even more suspicious that this was the Carver guy they were kept mentioning, despite that he had introduced himself as "George".

When he came close to discover Sarah's hiding spot, Clementine fought the urge to grab his gun from him and shoot him then and there.

After some words about not trusting people who don't trust her, the man took his leave.

With the man finally gone Clementine and Sarah headed downstairs. For several minutes, Clementine couldn't stop herself from pacing. She worried about what they should do if "George" or whoever he was came back.

"Clem, are you okay?" Sarah called.

"Yeah... It's okay..." Clementine forced herself to take a seat.

The two girls both sat in silence on the living room couch.

The longer they sat, the more nervous Clementine became.

Finally, the small girl jumped to her feet. "We have to find the others." Clementine said.

"We can't go outside." Sarah argued.

"We don't have a choice." Clementine said.

Everyone was missing, and if that man came back before the adults did they would be in for some trouble. They had to find the others.

Sarah followed the younger girl into the kitchen when suddenly the back door opened.

"DAD!" Sarah exclaimed, rushing towards her father.

The man hugged his daughter.

"You guys okay?" Luke asked approaching little Clementine with a look of concern on his face. He was surprised when he felt small arms wrap around him, hugging him tightly.

Luke rubbed the child's back. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe now."

"P-Pete's bit..." The child said, a few tears leaking from her eyes.

"W-What?" Luke stammered. "Where is he?"

"We were in a truck... He stayed behind..." Clementine answered.

"You left him?" Nick demanded. "You left my fucking uncle?!"

"I didn't have a choice. He told me to come back here. I was hoping to get help..." Clementine said, flinching a bit. "I... I didn't want to leave him, I swear."

Luke sighed, trying his best to keep calm. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

Clementine nodded.

Just then Sarah dropped the bombshell, "A man was here."

Everyone looked shocked and Carlos and Rebecca went off.

Clementine clutched onto Luke's sweater, fighting back a whimper as Carlos and Rebecca aggressively badgered her for information.

Luke patted the child's back, sending the two a look. "Ease up on her, will you? She's just a little girl. She's pretty traumatized right now."

"Who cares!" Nick said. "Little brat left my uncle to die! We have to find him!"

"We will, but you all need to calm down. She's just scared, okay?" Luke said.

"Everyone's scared." Rebecca said. "She led Carver here! I knew she would."

"Bec, calm down... I doubt she did." Alvin said.

"We don't know that!" Rebecca snapped. "I knew we couldn't trust her."

"You're overreacting. Just calm down..." Luke said. He could feel Clementine trembling slightly, he had never seen the poor kid so worked up before.

"Don't tell me to calm down! YOU calm down!" Rebecca snapped.

"I told you not to open the door for anything!" Carlos said to Clementine.

"I didn't open the door!" Clementine said. "He just came in..."

"She's telling the truth." Sarah said.

"Did he say his name?" Carlos asked. "Did he say what his name was?"

"We know damn well who he was." Alvin grumbled.

"H-He said his name was George..."

"George?" Rebecca repeated.

"That's what he said..." Clementine said.

"Did you bring him here?!" Rebecca asked angrily.

"What?" Clementine gave a slight jump from her tone.

"Answer me! Did you?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine shook her head. "N-No. I didn't."

"I don't believe you. You brought him here, didn't you?" The pregnant woman snapped.

"I said no." Clementine said.

"That's enough! I'm not going to let you guys treat this little girl like shit anymore." Luke said. "Everyone pack up, we're heading out."

"What about Pete?" Nick asked.

"We'll get him on the way out, man." Luke said before turning to Clementine. "You know where he is, right?"

"Yeah..." Clementine said.

* * *

As they got on the road, all dreading this five day walk, Clementine decided to go against Sarah's suggestion.

She felt like she could have done more for Pete. She didn't want to get close to anyone in the group because eventually everyone's time ran out. Clementine didn't want to feel the pain of losing anyone again.

When Rebecca apologized to the young girl Clementine accepted it, but as the woman tried to start talking to her more and more, like she cared, like she wanted to get to know her better, Clementine had to pull back.

She did her best to be alone, speaking only when spoken to. The others seemed to understand that the girl wanted some space and most of them respected that. Luke on the other hand didn't notice or didn't care.

By night Clementine sat a bit away from the group. As everyone started to turn in for the night, she stayed up, deep in thought.

The child sighed as Luke took a seat beside her.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Hey..." Clementine said back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Clementine said.

"Why are you so far away from the fire?" Luke asked.

"Just thinking..." Clementine said.

"Yeah? I can tell. You've been quiet all day." Luke commented.

Clementine shrugged in response.

"I get it... It's been a long few days." Luke said.

"Right." Clementine agreed.

"Hopefully we find someplace safe in those mountains." Luke said.

Clementine gave a nod.

"You good? Are you cold?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine." Clementine lied. She was freezing.

"You're a bad liar, huh?" Luke smirked.

"Hmm?" Clementine furrowed her brows.

"Come here." Luke said, wrapping an arm around the child's shoulders.

Clementine gasped, blushing a bit.

"Better? Feel any warmer?" Luke asked.

"L-Luke?"

"Are you warm?" Luke asked the child.

"Yeah..." She felt a bit warmer, but now her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

"Good. Try to get some rest, kiddo." Luke said.

"Okay..." The child said before frowning. "Umm... Luke..."

"Yes?"

"Is it...Is it my fault?" She asked suddenly.

"Is what your fault?" Luke asked back.

"Pete's death..."

Luke shook his head. "Of course not. No one blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I just feel like I could've done more... I don't know..."

"Hey, it's not your fault. This shit is all because of Carver. But our group, we're a family. Things are tough now, but we're going to be alright." Luke replied.

"I hope so." Clementine sighed.

"I know so. Now get some sleep." Luke said to her.

"Okay. Goodnight." Clementine said.

"Sweet dreams, kid."

* * *

Day two on the road Clementine felt better after her talk with Luke.

She didn't distant herself from the group anymore.

Now she was once again thinking about Sarah's words. She wanted to be close to Luke. She wanted to know more about him.

There was just something about him that made her like him so much.

She was starting to realize he was a pretty good leader for someone so young. He knew how to remain calm when the others were in a panic, Clementine admired him for that.

"Did you tell him yet?" Sarah asked.

"Tell him what?" Clementine asked.

"About your crush?" Sarah said.

"No... You don't think anyone else has noticed, do you?"

"Umm... It's not a big deal if they have." Sarah said. She knew Rebecca knew about Clementine's crush and was sure the others would pick up on it eventually if they hadn't already.

"I guess you're right..." Clementine said.

"Why don't you want to tell Luke?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want to make things awkward between us." Clementine explained.

"You won't. Don't worry." Sarah said.

Clementine glanced over to Luke. What was it about him they made her have such feelings?

* * *

On day three Luke saved her from a walker. Clementine hadn't even noticed the creature sneak up behind her until it had grabbed her.

The child let out a surprised gasp, and tried to pull away from the walker's strong grip.

She was unable to break free and just as the creature readied to sink its teeth into her arm, Luke came to the rescue, stabbing the zombie with his machete.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked her.

Clementine was shaken from the close call. She gave a mere nod while trembling where she stood.

Luke checked the child for injuries before pulling her into a hug. "You scared the crap out of me."

"S-Sorry..." Clementine mumbled into his sweater.

"You stay close to me from now on, okay?" Luke said.

The child gave a nod. Any other time she would say she could take care of herself. But this was Luke, Luke was different. She didn't mind if it was Luke protecting her. Something about him just made her crave his attention.

"Give me an answer." His voice was stern. Clementine hadn't heard him speak like that before.

"Okay..." Clementine said.

* * *

After her encounter with the walker the day before Luke kept a much closer eye on her.

Clementine didn't mind, she would happily stay by his side for as long as she could.

Only problem was her crush was becoming hard to handle.

Even now, with Luke simply holding her hand as they walked, her heart was beating so fast. Ever since he held her that night that they met she felt so sensitive to everything he said or did.

She was confused about her feelings. She didn't want to keep them bottle up.

She made up her mind, come tomorrow she would tell him about her crush.

* * *

The next day during the long walk Clementine thought of ways to tell Luke about her crush.

"Tired, kiddo?" Luke asked.

"No... I'm okay. Just thinking..." Clementine informed.

"What about?"

Clementine blushed at the question. "N-Nothing."

Luke chuckled, "If you say so."

Clementine was quiet for a while before asking, "How much longer are we going to walk?"

"Why?" Luke asked. "Your feet hurt?"

"Kind of." The girl said honestly.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting what an itty bitty thing you are." Luke laughed a bit.

Clementine frowned. "Itty bitty? I am not."

"Are too." Luke said. "Want me to carry you?"

"I can manage..." Clementine replied, feeling her cheeks flush. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She was sure if he carried her it would.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Anyway, everyone is probably getting tired. We should probably stop soon." Clementine said.

"So you don't want me to carry you because you think the others will get jealous? I see." Luke joked.

"No. That's not it." Clementine replied.

"In all seriousness, we'll stop soon." Luke said before smirking again. "Just try to keep up on those little legs of yours or I'll have no choice but to carry you."

Clementine rolled her eyes at that.

* * *

They spent hours on hours of walking before they finally stopped with it starting to get late and everyone feeling exhausted.

Nick and Luke spent nearly fifteen minutes arguing over who would take watch before Clementine spoke up and offered to do it.

"I said I got it..." Nick said, glaring at the little girl.

"I can handle it." Clementine said firmly.

"You know what, fine. Clem's on watch." Luke said. "Nick, you rest. You haven't eaten or slept much lately. You can tap in for Clem in a few hours."

Nick huffed but didn't argue.

Carlos however protested. "Luke, no. She's a little girl."

"I can handle it." Clementine said.

"Yeah Carlos, let her take watch for a while." Luke said.

Carlos frowned.

"If it makes you feel better I'll stay up with her. We'll take watch together." Luke offered.

Carlos sighed then nodded. "Okay then. I see no point in having an argument. As long as an adult is up with her, the issue is settled."

"Night, Clem." Sarah called to her friend.

"Goodnight." Clementine said back.

* * *

An hour passed before everyone had fallen asleep.

Clementine was fighting the urge to fall asleep herself.

"Tired?" Luke asked.

"No." Clementine said.

"You still haven't gotten any better at lying." Luke said.

Clementine sighed. "I said I would take watch, so I'm trying to stay awake."

"No one will judge you if you fall to sleep. You're still a little kid." Luke told her.

"I am not a little kid." Clementine stated.

"Well, you're a kid, and you look pretty little to me. That makes you a little kid." Luke said.

Clementine pouted, crossing her arms.

"You don't like being called little, huh?" Luke asked.

"I thought you would know that by now." Clementine said.

"I do. That's why I'm calling you it." Luke teased.

"Figures."

"I'm just messing with you kid." Luke said. "What's the matter?"

"Everyone just... Underestimates me. I can actually help, I like helping. Just sitting around isn't something I'm used to." Clementine said.

"Tell you what, when we get to that bridge tomorrow you can help me check it." Luke said.

Clementine brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're my little partner in crime." Luke said.

Clementine gave a small smile, resting her head against Luke's arm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do you think of me?" Clementine asked.

Luke took a moment to take in the question. He hadn't expected it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what it sounds like. What do you think of me? Do you enjoy being with me?" Clementine asked.

"Sure I do. I love spending time with you, Clem."

"But we just met a while ago." Clementine pointed out.

"And look how close we've gotten." Luke smiled. "I think you're a very sweet and smart kid."

The child blushed until he continued.

"You're like the little sister I never had."

Clementine's face fell. "Sister?"

"Yeah. You're the perfect little sister." Luke said.

Clementine sat up, turning away.

"You okay, Clem?" Luke was confused by her sudden mood change.

"I'm tired." Clementine simply said. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, okay. Sweet dreams, baby sis." Luke said.

"Night..." Clementine muttered glumly.

* * *

The girl couldn't sleep. She felt a pain in her chest. Luke had just broken her heart and he didn't even know it.

He thought of her as a sister... Of course he did. She was stupid to think that Luke, a grown man, would ever like her. She had been so naive, so stupid.

The girl felt hot tears in her eyes, but she fought them back. She wouldn't cry.

She carefully got to her feet. She needed to take a walk. It would help clear her head.

The girl made her way through the woods, struggling to keep her tears inside. So much for telling Luke about her crush...

Clementine kept walking until she suddenly felt herself grabbed from behind.

The child couldn't even scream before the person had a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream, or you're dead." A man's voice said.

Clementine stayed silent, shivers running down her spine.

She struggled against the stranger who was restraining her.

The man responded by placing a cold gun to her head.

The child whimpered fearfully, but said nothing. She couldn't fight him. He could easily kill her, but she had to do SOMETHING.

She knew it was a risk, but doing nothing was worse.

The child bit down on the man's hand and let out a loud scream, hoping someone from her group would hear.

* * *

When he heard her scream, a dozen of agonizing images rushed into his head. Luke's eyes quickly fell on the empty sleeping bag and his heart stopped.

The man stood up and went to wake someone to take guard.

"Alvin! Alvin, get up!" Luke called.

Alvin groaned, opening his eyes and asking, "What's wrong?"

"Clem's gone." Luke said.

"What do you mean gone?" Alvin sat up immediately. "Where is she?"

"I... I don't know. I heard her scream. You need to take watch. I gotta find her." Luke said.

Before Alvin could say a word Luke rushed off.

Luke tore through the woods as fast as he could.

His heart was beating so fast he could hear the blood rushing through his temples.

He searched desperately for the little girl. The child that he damn near considered a sister. He would kill anyone who dared to hurt that kid.

"I told you not to scream!" The man spat, yanking her around to face him.

"Let me go!" Clementine snapped.

Suddenly she felt a sharp slap to her face. She yelped in pain, bringing a hand to her sore cheek.

She didn't have anything for him to steal so Clementine was sure he wanted to hurt her.

"Just be good if you don't want to get hurt, little girl." The man said.

"That's disgusting behavior. Hitting a little girl like that."

Clementine perked up at the voice. _Luke._

"And who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I'm someone who's going to teach you not to fuck with my sister." Luke wasted no time in aiming his gun at the man. "Let her go. I won't kill you, unless I have to."

"Fuck off. Leave me and the cute little girl alone." The man said. "I'll show her a good time."

That was all it took for Luke to fire a shot, the bullet hitting he man directly in the head.

Once he fell to the ground Luke ran towards the trembling little girl. "Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore. Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah... I... I think so." Clementine mumbled.

Luke frowned, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. "There you go again, you should work on those lying skill. Let me see your face..."

"I'm okay. Really." Clementine said, pulling away.

"Your cheek is red. You can't wander off like that, kid." Luke said.

 _Kid..._ That word made her blood hot. Usually she didn't mind what Luke said, but right now she did. It hurt her to hear that even if that's what she was.

Luke frowned, "Let me see-"

"What do you care?" Clementine grumbled.

Luke was shocked. "What?"

"You don't care about me! You don't!" Clementine snapped.

"Of course I care about you, Clem. Everyone in our group does. We're a family, remember?" Luke said, wondering what came over the child.

Clementine shook her head with a sniffle. "Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, grabbing the child's arm as she tried to walk away.

The girl stayed quiet.

"Please talk to me, Clem. What happened?" Luke questioned.

"I'm just a stupid little kid. Who cares what I have to say." Clementine said.

"I do. When I saw you weren't in your sleeping bag and I was wondering where the hell you were. I nearly had a heart attack." Luke said.

Clementine was silent for a minute before asking, "You are worried about me?"

"Of course I was." Luke told her.

Clementine lowered her head. "Why?"

"Because I care about you. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my partner in crime. It would kill me if you got hurt." Luke said.

Clementine frowned. Luke didn't know how much she was hurting now because of him. And she couldn't tell him. "I'm sorry..."

"If you're really sorry don't go off on your own anymore." Luke said firmly.

"I won't... I promise." Clementine said, choking back a whimper. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey..." Luke wrapped her small form in his arms. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Clementine sobbed out.

Luke pulled the weeping child into a hug. "It's alright, Clem. I should've paid more attention. I promise I'll do a better job of protecting you from now on. I don't want to lose anyone important to me."

What was important to him...? _She_ was important to him.

"O-Okay..." Clementine said. "Thank you..."

* * *

Luke carried the young girl back to the camp.

The child fell asleep during the walk, she was probably worn out, but Luke could blame her.

That girl was one tough cookie for sure.

They returned to the camp and Alvin who Luke had woken up to take watch looked over.

"Is she alright?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. I got there in time. I don't want to think about what would've happen if I didn't..." Luke sighed.

"Important thing is that she's safe now." Alvin said.

"Right... I'm going to go lay her down." Luke told him, shifting the sleeping child in his arms.

"Okay. You done a lot today. Get some rest. I'll take watch." Alvin said.

"Alright. Night, Alvin." Luke said.

"Night."

Luke laid the child in her sleeping bag and stayed by her side for the remainder of the night.

The girl didn't have anyone else. She needed someone to look out for her. Sure she was tough and she was smart, but she was still a child. And he cared about her, as if she were his little sister.

He swore at that moment he was going to protect that child with his life.

* * *

Finally the five day walk was coming to an end. With the bridge in sight and a large ski resort across from it, it seemed the group would have a new place to stay.

It was a relief to everyone to know they'd be off their feet soon. They were all fatigued. They couldn't wait to get some rest.

"We have to cross that bridge. Let's go." Carlos said.

Luke shook his head. "Hold on now. We can't all go sprinting across that thing, okay? If we get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped."

"Going around that lake will take too long." Carlos replied.

"Right, but... Look, we've got no idea who's out there. Okay, I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over." Luke said.

Clementine raised a brow and spoke up. "Me too. You said I could go."

"I know, kid..." Luke said.

"You think splitting up the group is a good idea?" Carlos asked Luke.

"I never said it was a good GOOD idea. But it's better than riskin' everyone at once." Luke said.

"What's your plan?" Alvin inquired.

"Clem and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure nobody's waitin' for us on the other side." Luke replied.

"We'll have a tough time covering you from back here." Alvin let him know.

"Well, we'll just turn back if it gets hairy." Luke said.

Silence fell for a moment before Carlos sighed.

"Clementine should stay here. She's..." The doctor trailed off.

Clementine crossed her arms, about to say something, but Luke spoke first, "She's what?"

"She's just a little girl, Luke." Carlos stated.

"She's a valuable little girl." Was Luke's response.

Those words made the child smile. It didn't matter if Luke saw her as a "little sister".

As long as he was around Clementine was happy.

She didn't care what anyone else thought, Luke thought she was valuable.

There was just something about him that made her never want to lose him.


End file.
